


Paying You Back

by Habri



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habri/pseuds/Habri
Summary: Ema pays her debt to Yusaku for saving her in the Tower of Hanoi, but it comes at a great cost.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Paying You Back

Yusaku had been found out to be Playmaker and the bounty hunters were after him. He was being chased down by one, running as fast as his legs could carry him. The man chasing him had a weapon, ready to strike him down. They didn’t care they were trying to kill a teenager. All they were after was the Ignis and the large reward that came with capturing it.

He dared a glance back and saw how fast the man was catching up. Just before he turned his attention back to what was ahead of him his foot caught an uneven spot. Yusaku went tumbling to the ground, lying there dazed for a moment before he got up on his hands and knees. He looked up and saw his pursuer standing in front of him. Green eyes shut tightly as the attacker brought down his weapon.

There was the sound of footsteps before something heavy covered his head and upper back. Then he heard the sound of metal sinking into flesh and a gasp. It sounded like a woman’s.

 _“Shit!“_ the man cursed before the sound of receding footsteps.

Slowly the weight of the person lifted off him. He didn’t want to open his eyes. He didn’t want to see who was hurt because of him. A hand gently pat his head.

“L-Looks like… I was able… to pay b-back my… debt to you… ey, P-Playmaker?” the woman gasped. He knew that voice!

“Ghost Girl?!” Eyes snapped open and he immediately turned his face up to look at her.

Sure enough a woman that looked very close to Ghost Girl’s avatar was sitting in front of him, legs tucked under her. There was blood dripping from her mouth and she was panting hard.

“C-Call me… Ema…” she said, attempting to smile at the child that so many people were after. She began to cough harshly. It was a wet cough, blood visible between her fingers.

Yusaku’s eyes widened in horror as she began to fall forward. As quickly as he could he caught her, letting her lean almost all of her weight on him. Now that she was nearly laying on him he could see the dagger-like knife in her back. “E-Ema… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… I never wanted to get anyone hurt. Please, just hold on. Please.”

“S-Sorry, Playmaker… I don’t th-think I can…”

“Yusaku.”

“H-Huh?”

“Call me Yusaku…” he said, holding her a little tighter. If she was really dying she might as well know in her last moments who she saved.

“Alright, Yusaku-kun… I’m s-sorry… that it’s c-come… to th-this… Please… k-keep… fighting… K-Keep our… city… s-safe… Keep… figh…ting…”

Suddenly her whole body went limp. Slowly he laid her on her side, still in a state of shock over what just happened. Because of him someone was…

“Ema? E-Ema?” he asked, gently shaking her. There was no response. Blood had begun to pool under her from her wound and her mouth. His shaky fingers felt for a pulse. There was nothing…

Tears started to well up in his eyes from loss and from anger. “I-I’m so sorry, E-Ema… I’m so sorry…" 


End file.
